


First Glimpse II

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: Standing On The Sun [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boredom, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Loving Marriage, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Random Pairing, Rare Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: I don't own anything WWE related.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bianca Belair
Series: Standing On The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	First Glimpse II

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since the WWE started up their productions again and so far everything has been going pretty well, if not a little bit weird without the audience and having the option to redo certain moves. (Though that helped some more than others).

Bianca grimaced as she popped her neck that had grown stiff after taking more than one botched finishers from Alexa. The girl couldn’t get it right no matter how many takes they had to do until Stephanie just called it and they’d use the best shot they had. 

Bianca hasn’t been on the main roster long since her call up from NXT and she hasn’t wrestled anyone from the main roster (yet). But she was starting to understand why Sasha was always frustrated when she had to work with the other woman. Alexa was either too stiff or she just didn’t put effort into anything that she did within the squared circle. 

Bianca stopped by the trainers first to get a pack of ice before she hit the showers in the women’s locker room.

* * *

Bianca turned the corner that led to catering and she saw other superstars mingling and among them was her wife sitting at a table with Bayley and Carmella. Sasha was just wearing a match sports bra and legging set with a jacket since she didn’t have any matches tonight, just a few segments backstage. 

Bianca smiled, sometimes she could hardly believe how lucky she was to have someone like Sasha by her side. The woman who seemed to be larger than life, the woman everyone loved and hated at the same damn time. The Legit Boss of the WWE. Eight time champion with some pretty impressive runs. 

It was some trial and error dating someone who was on the road so much, especially since Sasha was in such high demand. It was intimidating and Bianca wasn’t sure if they’d make it, but Sasha on TV was different from the Sasha she was (at the time) dating. Sasha tried her best and that in itself made it worth it for Bianca to endure the teasing and snide remarks from other NXT superstars. They were jealous because they assumed that Bianca was getting special treatment because of who she was dating. 

Despite the fact that Bianca worked harder than any of them, and actually kicked their asses more than once, to get to where she is right now. The only thing Sasha did for her was give her advice when Bianca asked for it.

Realizing that she was being a total creeper, Bianca made her way over to their table, and plopped down in the empty chair right next to Sasha, startling her.

Carmella and Bayley shared a brief look at the two lovebirds across the table as the two women gravitate towards one another. Sasha was now practically sitting in Bianca’s lap, not that Bianca minded one bit.

“So,” Carmella started, picking at her half eaten cookie, “How’d it go with little Miss Bliss? Did she break anything?”

Bayley snorted into her cup while Bianca just rolled her eyes, tossing her now half melted ice pack on the table, “I know I haven’t been on the main roster too long but she needs to go back to the PC. That’s all I’m gonna say.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, gently touching Bianca’s sore neck, her skin cool and little clammy from the ice pack, “There’s a lot she needs to do.”

“She’s blonde,” Bayley chimed one, shaking her head, “We know how blondes get treated around here, whether they suck ass in the ring or not.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Carmella gave Bayley a dirty look but it wasn’t heated, “That’s not true, I’m a blonde and I’m still being booked like a jobber! Nia Jax gets a better booking than me.”

“Who?” Bianca asked, her face squinting and Sasha laughed.

“She probably threatened to break Vince’s face.” Bayley pushed short dark strands out of her face, “Or you know...to sit on him or something.”

“Anyway, enough about that plate of no talent. I have a serious question for you two.”

Bianca and Sasha glanced at each other then back to Carmella, both of them waiting with raised eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“You two gonna take over the tag team division or what? Take those belts off Bliss and Cross? For good?”

“I mean…” Sasha shrugged all of a sudden coy but no one at the table were falling for it, they’ve known Sasha too long to let her get away with the shy act, “If the opportunity pops up, we’ll be more than happy to take those titles off those two idiots. They don’t deserve them.”

“EST and The Boss? They aren’t eady for this smoke.”

Sasha turned to her wife with a sly smile, “Just do what I say, and we’ll be champions in no time.”

“Oh shit,” Bayley laughed when Carmella nudged her with her elbow, “Sasha wears the pants now huh?”

Sasha flipped her purple hair with as much sass as she could muster,  _ which was a lot _ , “I always have since day one, what’d you think this was?”

“Uh huh, sure girl, and Lacey Evans is the best thing to ever happen to this company.” Bayley said sarcastically, finishing her fourth fruit cup.

Sasha glanced over at Bianca when she saw Carmella raise an eyebrow with a slight smirk after glancing at her wife sitting behind her. 

Bianca, to her credit, didn’t say anything to dispute Sasha’s claims but the small bubble she was blowing from the gum (Sasha hadn’t noticed she had any until now) and the raised eyebrows was very telling.

Sasha winked at Bianca, “I love you?”

“Mmhm.” 

The look Sasha was getting from her wife promised something for later, and she wasn’t exactly going to complain about getting her back thrown out. She’d rather it happened in the bedroom than the ring anyway.

* * *

“Babe, you got everything this time?” Bianca called as she wrapped her braid into a bun on top of her head, careful of the large hoop earrings in her ears. 

“Yes!” Sasha yelled from somewhere in the large locker room, “Stop asking!”

“If you’d stop forgettin’ shit I wouldn’t have to ask.” Bianca mumbled, double checking her own gear bag before she sat on the bench next to it with a tired and heavy sigh. 

The PC was practically empty right now and they were the last ones to leave? Why? The producers wanted Sasha to reshoot a five minute segment because  _ they  _ screwed something up. 

As Bianca sat on the bench waiting for Sasha to bring her ass on so they could leave, she thought about what Sasha said earlier about wearing the pants in their relationship. It made Bianca smile subconsciously. It never failed to amuse her how much Sasha tried to act like The Boss with her. It was adorable really.

Bianca glanced at the closed locker room door, it wasn’t locked but it wasn’t like anyone else was coming in anymore. And maintenance wasn’t due for a couple of hours anyway. 

Bianca rose from the bench and walked across the locker room towards the restroom area where the showers and mirrors were located. She wasn’t at all surprised to see that Sasha wasn’t packing anything at all, because her duffel bag was sitting neatly on the sink counter. 

Sasha had been doing something with her eyebrows, though Bianca didn’t know what. 

Sasha spotted Bianca via the mirror and stopped what she was doing and slid off of the counter and came over to her wife. Sasha had to stand on her tiptoes and wrap her arm around Bianca’s neck to pull her down for a kiss. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Sasha, I’m tired,” Bianca wrapped her arms around Sasha, “Why can’t you do whatever it is you’re doing back at the apartment?”

“I’m just doing my lashes because one fell off, and I don’t wanna walk around here with one lash on. Or worse, no lashes.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, “You do realize that there’s no one else here, right?”

“I had an idea, yeah,”

“Mhm,” Bianca tightened her hold on her wife, “And I’ve seen you at your worst  _ and  _ your best, so who are you trying to impress?”

“Truthfully?”

“Please? If it wouldn’t kill you.”

Sasha pinched Bianca’s side, “Our neighbor down the hall? She’s hella cute and she’s been giving me the eyes and  _ ahh! _ ” Sasha squealed when Bianca picked her up without warning. 

Sasha immediately wrapped her legs around Bianca’s waist, pulling herself closer as Bianca began walking towards the counter behind them. She knew that it never failed to turn Sasha on when she picked her up and walked around. It’s why she did it all the time. 

“B, put me down!” Sasha giggled, bringing both her hands around to cup her wife’s face, “I was just playing!”

Bianca gently set Sasha down on the counter but kept her body firmly between her thighs, Bianca grabbed the back of Sasha’s head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, her teeth pulling at Sasha’s bottom lip when she pulled away earning a low moan from her wife. 

“Five minutes.”

Bianca pulled away completely leaving her wife sitting on the counter, turned on and now probably frustrated. Bianca smirked as she picked up Sasha’s bag as well, leaving the room completely. Knowing that she won that small battle. 

Sasha was out of the restroom in less than a minute without her lashes. She was quiet and pouting the entire twenty minutes it took them to get to their temporary home away from home, it greatly amused Bianca because she knew that Sasha could bounce back from it faster than this and Sasha was just trying to make her feel bad. It worked in the past, but over the years Bianca wised up. Occasionally she would give in, but sometimes…just sometimes, her wife needed a taste of her own medicine.

The most Bianca could do was carry both of their bags inside, “You done pouting?”

“I’m convinced that you hate me.”

“I’m convinced that I married the most dramatic person on this planet.” Bianca shot back without a blink following Sasha into their bedroom and set their bags down by the door, they could unpack them later since they were off for the next few days. It gave them plenty of time to recharge and wash all of their wrestling gear.

Bianca looked away from their bags to her wife who was now stripping out of her clothes on her side of the bed. Her eyes greedily roaming along Sasha’s torso as if she hasn’t seen it a million times before but Bianca continued to marvel at her wife and make her way back up to Sasha’s awaiting eyes. 

Leaning back against the bedroom door with her arms folded, Bianca continued to watch as Sasha got undressed--wondering if she was just going crazy or if Sasha was now moving slower than she was before. Once Sasha was down to her thong, she walked across the room where Bianca was waiting and Sasha gently unfolded her arms before reaching for the bottom of Bianca’s shirt. Bianca helped Sasha take it off, tossing it elsewhere in the room not really caring where, leaving her in her pants and sports bra. 

Bianca cupped Sasha’s face and brought her lips down to her wife’s in a sweet kiss. Returning the kiss, Sasha’s hands found the drawstring on her sweats and pulled, loosening them immediately and Bianca just had to wiggle a little so they could fall around her bare feet.

Sasha murmured against Bianca’s lips, her hands brushing along her wife’s toned abdomen and v-line until she was pulling at the waistband of Bianca’s boy shorts, her hand finding something that wasn’t usually there, “Packing tonight, I see.”

“Mhm.” For the second time that night, Bianca picked up her wife without warning and walked towards their bed, holding the back of Sasha’s thighs tightly. “Gonna show you who the real boss is tonight.”

* * *

Bianca woke up from her sleep the very next morning to Sasha drawing random patterns on her bare back and she could hear Rick and Morty arguing from their TV in the background and smiled sleepily into her pillow, knowing that was Sasha’s favorite show. Or at least one of them. She’d watch the hell out of Sailor Moon over and over if Bianca didn’t regulate Sasha’s anime intake so she could actually have a life too.

Bianca opened her eyes to find Sasha sitting right next to her with her purple hair in a messy bun on top of her head and wearing one of her shirts that came just past her ass. Bianca shifted so that she was laying on her side and able to put her head in Sasha’s lap, placing one of her hands on Sasha’s warm thigh.

“Good morning,” Sasha smiled down at her wife gently, “How’d you sleep?”

“Like I did an hour of calisthenics last night,” Bianca moved her body closer when Sasha started playing with her, “You? How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Sasha sighed happily when Bianca began rubbing her hand up and down her thigh, “I got up earlier and started laundry. I can go start breakfast since you’re awake now.”

“No,” Bianca whispered, tightening her grip on her wife before she could move, “I’m not hungry yet. Stay with me a little bit, baby.”

Sasha smiled and nodded, but she didn’t say anything with how clingy Bianca was being. She was used to her wife being clingy after sex, Sasha thought it was cute even though Bianca insisted that she was everything but cute. The two of them continued to cuddle for the next couple of minutes before Sasha began to notice how high Bianca’s hand was going, though she was doing her best to ignore it. 

Though Bianca knew Sasha better than Sasha knew herself, and she knew that Sasha was getting worked up, and smirked. Knowing and loving that she had that effect on her. Bianca slowly brought her hand higher, gently scraping her nails along Sasha’s smooth skin causing her breath to hitch. And Bianca had a feeling that Sasha wasn’t wearing any panties and that turned her on even more.

“Bianca.” 

“Yeah?” Bianca questioned nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the TV.

“Please.”

Bianca raised an eyebrow, “Please what baby?”

Sasha smacked her lips and rolled her eyes, glaring down at her wife but when Bianca continued to do what she was doing, Sasha just huffed in annoyance. “I’m gonna go make breakfast. Let me know when you want to stop playing games.”

Bianca let out a small chuckle, moving fast as a cat she moved when Sasha moved and quickly had the younger woman pinned to the bed beneath her stopping her escape. Sasha’s squeal turned into a small gasp and moan when Bianca’s strong thigh pushed firmly between her legs confirming her earlier thought.

“Still being a brat, huh?” Bianca tsk’d and shook her head in mock disappointment as she spread her wife’s legs and settled between them, “You didn’t learn last night? Talkin’ all this shit you’re talkin’ won’t do you any favors baby.”

“You talk a big game, Belair. All I’m hearing is blah blah blah...why don’t show me what I was supposed to learn last night?”

Bianca just laughed and placed Sasha’s thighs over her shoulders as she got comfortable, internally smug when Sasha quieted down when she realized that there wasn’t going to be any foreplay. Bianca laughed again, knowing that Stephanie was going to kill her for putting the WWE’s biggest money maker in a coma this weekend.

“Baby?” Sasha called softly, and Bianca’s eyes snapped up to hers, questioning, “I love you.”

“You are my forever, Sasha.” Bianca stared back at Sasha intently, quiet for a little while before she kissed the inside of her thigh without breaking eye contact, and she spent the rest of her morning showing Sasha how much she loved her.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a bored cookie, all mistakes are my own I guess. This will probably be the last one I make for these two though...at least for a while.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
